Dua Malaikat
by Demon D. Dino
Summary: 'Malaikat' begitulah satu-satunya logika yang mampu dideskripsikan Hinata untuk pemuda itu.


**Dua Malaikat**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oleh Demon D. Dino**

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang siswi SMA biasa,wajahnya biasa (nggak cantik nggak jelek maksudnya :3),nilainya biasa,temen gak punya, ditambah dengan keluarga yang tidak menyukai keberadaan. Jadilah hidupnya tidak pernah jauh dari kata <strong><em>merana<em>**.

DOK!DOK!DOK!

"Hinata! Cepat bangun bodoh! Buat sarapan untuk kami!" ucap Hanabi keras sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya dengan tenaga kuli rahasianya.

"I...iya. Tunggu sebentar..." ucap Hinata lemah lembut,nyaris seperti nyinden. Hinata memang sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti pembantu dirumahnya sendiri. Ayahnya tidak menyukainya karna Hinata seAelu mengingatkannya pada Alm. Istrinya,alias ibu dari Hinata dan Hanabi. sedangkan Hanabi selalu bersikap kasar karna dia tumbuh besar dengan melihat ayahnya sebagai contoh...

"Hinata! Ayo cepat! Aku bisa terlambat nanti!" bentak Neji sepupu Hinata galak. Dia sudah siap bernagkat sekolah rupanya. Sama seperti anggota keluarga yang lain Neji juga tidak bersikap baik pada Hinata. Bedanya hanya Neji juga tidak menyukai Hanabi ataupun ayahnya Hinata,Hiashi Hyuuga.

"A..ano,Neji-nii... kau duluan saja! Aku masih harus menjemur pakaian..." jawab Hinata tergagap seperti biasa.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih? Jaa!" umpat Neji kasar lalu melengos pergi begitu saja.

Hinata yang ditinggal sekarang hanya sendiri dirumah,ditemani setumpuk pakaian yang minta dijemur olehnya, melihat dari banyaknya pakaian yang harus dijemur, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah kalau dirinya pasti akan terlambat...yah,seperti biasa.

Akhirnya pukul setengah delapan pas Hinata baru bisa sampai di kelasnya. Beruntung Wali Kelasnya Kakashi,jadi saat dia datang sang gurupun belum nampak batang hidungnya (yah...dia kan memang pakai masker...:3)

"Hei lihat! Pembantu kita sudah datang!" ucap Kiba keras-keras saat melihat Hinata memasuki kelas. Serentak semua anak di kelas tertawa dan tersenyum cerah mendengarnya.

"Hinata,Hinata! Aku lapar! belikan roti melon di Kantin dong!" perintah Rock Lee sambil terus melakukan push up ke lima ratusnya.

"Hinata aku mau jus Strawberry ya!" ucap gadis bermbut Pink,Sakura yang sedang bermesraan dengan seorang pemuda berambut model pantat ayam,Sasuke.

"Dan jus Tomat! jangan pake lelet ya!" perintah Sasuke ikut-ikutan.

"Hinata! Cuci palet dan kuas ini cepat! Mau aku pakai istirahat nanti!" perintah seorang pemuda pucat bernama Sai. kekasihnya Ino hanya bergelayut manja dibawah ketiaknya,eh dilehernya lebih tepatnya. (Kok makin ngaco ya?)

Hinata yang sudah kebingungan mendapat perintah dari teman-temannya dengan tempat tujuan yang berbeda-beda hanya bisa terdiam lemas. Hal-hal seperti ini memang sudah menjadi santapan hariannya. Dia sudah terbiasa. Namun meskipun dia sudah terbiasa tetap saja teman-temannya itu selalu menemukan celah untuk tetap dapat memperdaya Hinata.

Seperti biasa, hari ini Hinata tetap harus tinggal sampai sore dikelasnya karna harus piket menggantikan teman-temannya yang lebih memilih pergi ke Karaoke.

"Padahal aku belum masak makan malam..." gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri saat berjalan gontai menuju rumah. Satu-satunya harapannya saat ini adalah duduk santai beristirahat sambil menikmati udara segar. Tanpa sadar Hinata melihat sebuah gerbang taman yang sudah pudar warnanya. kelihatannya taman itu sudah tidak lagi terpakai jadi sudah terabaikan begitu saja.

Setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di taman itu,toh jarak rumahnya sudah tidak jauh lagi. Jadi dia tidak perlu takut untuk bisa segera sampai di rumahnya.

"Ah! Ada kursi!" ucap Hinata lagi-lagi pada dirinya sendiri sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju bangku taman yang diihatnya. Namun saat sudah duduk di bangku tersebut Hinata baru menyadari satu hal. Ada orang lain yang sudah duduk disebelahnya!

Dengan gugup Hinata menoleh secara perlahan. Didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut blonde terang ,rambutnya yang jabrik entah mengapa terlihat sangat lembut di matanya. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan juga menambah kesan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Jika diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti,Hinata yakin seratus persen kalau dia melihat tiga goresan lembut di kedua pipi pemuda itu. Bola matanya yang biru terang juga telah berhasil membuat Hinata menatap pemuda didepannya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Sepertinya Sang Obyek tidak sadar kalau dirinya tengah diamati dengan penuh minat oleh Hinata.

'Malaikat!' begitulah satu-satunya logika yang mampu dideskripsikan Hinata untuk pemuda itu. Walau dia hanya bisa mengucapkannya dalam hati juga sih...

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

Hari ini setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari kejaran Polisi,tanpa sadar aku berlari ke sebuah taman yang tidak kukenali. Aku yang Notabene seorang yah...umm sering menjadi idola polisi ( kemana Naru pergi Polisi pasti mengikuti). Padahal aku cuma mengahajar beberpa orang yang menyebalkan. Masalah mereka mati saat di ambulans itu berarti udah takdir mereka dong... Yang penting aku hanya menhajarnya sampai sekarat tapi gak mati!

Akhirnya karna memang sudah terlalu lelah berlari,kuputuskan untuk duduk di salah satu Bangku taman itu untuk istirahat dan memikirkan cara untuk pulang. Angin sejuk yang berhembus lembut ditaman itu membuatku sedikit mengantuk. Kulirik kiri-kananku memastikan tidak ada orang yang kebetulan lewat atau apa,sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan untuk sedikit memejamkan mataku. Dan akhirnya aku tertidur...

3 jam kemudian...

Kukerjapkan mataku secara perlahan. Leherku tersa sakit sekali saat kugunakan untuk menoleh.

"Dimana ini? Oh,ya. Aku tertidur di taman rupanya. Jam berapa sekarang?" aku bergumam berdialog dengan diriku sendiri. Kulihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat.

"Udah sore!" pekikku kaget sendiri saat melihat jam. Padahal aku belum memikirkan cara untuk pulang,lebih baik naik taksi atau minta dijemput Gaara aja ya? pikirku dalam hati sedikit panik,lalu...

BRUKK!

Hmm,entah hanya perasaanku atau memang ada orang yang duduk disebelahku ya? Ah,tapi itu kan bukan urusanku. Ini kan taman! wajar dong kalau ada yang datang ke tempat ini. Untung juga aku sudah bangun,nanti pasti akan sangat memalukan kalau sampai kepergok ketiduran ditaman kan?

Ah,tapi penasaran juga! Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai menoleh padanya karna merasakan adanya tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Ya ampun! Ternyata siswi SMA toh... tapi kenapa dia memperhatikanku terus sih? Apa tadi aku ngiler ya pas tidur? kayaknya enggak deh... tapi dia manis juga kalo diliat-liat dengan rambut yang agak kebiruan pajangnya. Dan bola matanya yang lavender seolah mampu memikat hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi satu yang paling kusukai dari perempuan yang tengah kutatap ini selain kulitnya yang seputih susu adalah fakta bahwa dia tidak menatapku dengan tatapan penuh benci yang biasa kuterima dari keluarga para korbanku.

Ups!Tanpa sadar aku mengakui kejahatanku. Yah,gak papalah, toh dalem hati ini...

Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama saat aku memandangnya,lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Kawai! Semakin melihatnya aku semakin ingin memilikinya...

**End Naruto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata POV<strong>

Seumur hidupku,ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan malaikat! Apa itu artinya aku akan segera mati? Tapi aku tidak peduli,karna dia saat ini tengah menatapku dengan tatapan paling menawan yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku yakin dia bisa begitu mempesona karna dia memang Malaikat! Apa tidak apa kalau aku menyapanya?

"Halo..." ucapku menyapanya,tapi dasar Hinata bodoh! harusnya "Hy!" kan? "Halo?" itu buat di telpon! bagaimana kalau Malaikat itu langsung tidak menyukaiku karna aku bodoh?

**End Hinata POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

Astaga apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Dia baru saja menyapaku!

Ternyata dia benar-benar baik hati! Pasti dia bukan manusia,karna aku sudah tidak percaya kalau didunia ini masih ada orang baik. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti hantu menurutku...Hantu kan' jelek,sedangkan dia memukau. Kalau begitu dia pasti malaikat!

Ah,tapi aku harus membalas sapaannya dulu sebelum dia meninggalkanku karna mengira aku bisu.

"Hy..." ucapku agak gugup. Siapa pun' pasti akan gugup saat berbicara dengan Malaikat menurutku.

**End Naruto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Hinata dan Naruto sepertinya masih senang mepertahankan posisi mereka saat ini. Saling berhadapan.

"Na...namaku Hinata. Salam kenal." ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta. Setelah menyadari kebodohannya,Hinata langsung menunduk dengan muka memerah.

"Aku Naruto" jawab Naruto entah mengapa meotong pendek namanya, biasanya dia hanya mau dipanggil Naruto oleh sahabatnya,Gaara. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia berbuat begitu karna tidak ingin Hinata mengetahui siapa dirinya dan pergi menjauhinya. Kalau polisi sih lebih sering mengenalnya dengan sebutan Nine Tale.

"Salam kenal Naruto-kun. Ah,sudah sore! Aku harus pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Permisi Naruto-kun. Sampai jumpa besok." ucap Hinata tergugup sambil bangkit berdiri,sebelum akhirnya menyadari keboohannya lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata POV<strong>

Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh dengan mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa bseok"? Naruto-kun pasti sekarang menganggapku aneh!

Aku benar-benar malu sampai tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

**End Hinata POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

Dia mengajakku bertemu lagi besok! Astaga,mungkin ini hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku! Seorang malaikat cantik baru saja menyatakan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya besok! Apa itu artinya aku boleh berharap?

"Tentu... sampai jumpa besok!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Kulihat wajahnya sekarang memerah semerah tomat.

**End Naruto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto,Hinata sekarang menjadi begitu malu sampai mukanya memerah semerah tomat.

"A...Terimkasih!" ucap Hinata lalu berlari pergi menjauhi Naruto yang yang terbengong-bengong karnanya.

Setelah Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya,sebuah senyum langsung merekah di wajah Naruto dan dengan cepat dia meraih ponselnya lalu menekan tombol redial.

"Halo Gaara! Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu,tapi sebelumnya jemput aku dulu di..."

* * *

><p><strong>T o Be Continued<strong>

Terimakasih sudah membaca Minna!

Mungkin agak OOC

tapi silahkan tinggalkan review untuk memberikan saya masukan.

Bagi yang gak suka fic ini tinggal pergi aja dalam damai (?)


End file.
